


Three out of Four

by Zora_Xx



Series: Wolfstarbucks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: James, Sirius and Remus are very much in love but how will their parents take it.•Okay I know that sounds incest-y but it's not. When I say "parents" I mean all three sets.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: Wolfstarbucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673023
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Lily Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys are found in bed together. 
> 
> Get yo minds out of the gutter. Not like that.

*James' PoV*  
I wake up with two sets of arms around me. Frank and Peter have already gone home so we had the dorm to ourselves. Nobody knows about us well almost no one. Remus' parents know after Remus' little sister walked in when I was sat on Sirius' lap snogging Remus and, not knowing it was a secret, she told her parents. Some people, like Lily, suspect that Remus and Sirius are together but no one realizes that I am a part of the picture too. Most people find it weird enough with two boys dating least of all three. I love my boyfriends so much and I love times like these when we get to spend time just the three of us. Last night we "came to bed early". We actually had some very mind blowing sex. My arse hurts so bad which is going to be fun when I see my mum. She always knows when I'm in pain and this is going to be rather interesting to explain. Sirius has been asked home by his brother for a week. It was originally going to be two but mum and dad are taking the three of us to Rome for a month. They asked me to choose two friends to bring to Rome with us so, naturally, I chose my boyfriends. Oh shit I hear someone coming. This is the top dorm in the tower so they can only be coming here. I normally sleep on the other side so I can slip into my bed and Remus can slip into his but not this morning.

*3rd PoV*  
Lily opens the door to the boys' dorm. She wants to give Remus his textbook back before the summer. She didn't get a chance to give it back to him the night before because he, and the other two, went to bed early. She thought this was quite strange. James never went to bed before midnight, even in first year. Actually, on reflection, the three boys had been acting very weirdly recently. She hadn't seen any of the three that morning but only one set of curtains was closed. James shakes his boyfriends awake. They wake up and look at James.  
James: *mouthing* It's Lily.  
Sirius: Shhh...  
He's cut off by Remus pressing a kiss to his lips so the red head doesn't hear them.  
Lily: Sirius are you awake?  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Lily: Get up! The train is going to leave in an hour.  
Remus: SHIT!! Sirius arms from around me and James move your very fine arse so I can get ready to see my family.  
Lily: What?  
James, Sirius: Shit.  
Remus: You're still here Lil?  
Lily: Yes. I am still here and no I don't care. If I don't see you on the train have a fantastic holidays and Remus your book is on your trunk.  
Remus: Thanks Lil.  
She goes.


	2. Family time - 'yay' for some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sees their parents.

Remus: DAD!  
Lyall: Hello Remus.  
He hugs his son.  
Remus: How's Boots?  
Lyall: She's good. Looking forward to seeing you.  
Remus: I can't wait to see her.  
Lyall: Come on lets go home.  
They apperate off the platform and to mid Wales. They go inside and before Remus can even get his shoes off he's almost knocked to the floor by his mum and his little sister hugging him.  
Olivia: Moony!  
Remus: Hey Boots. Hi Mum.  
Hope: Hello Remus. Had a good term?  
Remus: Yeah it's was fine. James and Sirius have been driving me up the wall again so a pretty average term.  
Hope: How are James and Sirius?  
Remus: They're good. James got his creature inheritance a couple of weeks ago.  
Lyall: What did he get?  
Remus: Submissive Neko.  
Olivia: What do your mate marks look like?  
Remus rolls up his left sleeve to reveal the outline of a snitch in black.  
Olivia: That's do cool.  
Remus: I don't even like Quidditch.  
Hope: Your aunt Meryl is coming over for dinner.  
Remus: *sarcastically* I can't fucking wait.  
Lyall: Language.  
Remus: If that woman asks if I have a girlfriend I'm just going to tell her the way the wind blows and that in fact I have two boyfriends.  
Meryl: Who has two boyfriends?  
Olivia: James Potter.  
Meryl: No?  
Olivia: Very much yes.  
Meryl: Who?  
Olivia: Sirius Black and our very own Remus Lupin.  
Meryl: How long Remus?  
Remus: Two years in September.  
Meryl: So you have been dating two boys for almost two years and you decided not to tell me?  
Remus: There are literally five people that know.  
Meryl: And they are?  
Remus: You, Olivia, Mum, Dad and Lily Evans.

Sirius and Regulus go over to their parents.  
Regulus: Mother! Father! How nice to see you again.  
Wallaburga: Hello Regulus dear. How are you?  
Regulus: I'm fine mother.  
Orion: And you Sirius?  
Sirius: *muttering* I was fine until I saw you.  
Wallaburga: What was that?  
Sirius: Nothing, nothing.  
Orion: Well answer the question then.  
Sirius: I am doing quite well.  
Orion: Well lets go then.  
They disapperate. They land out side Number Twelve Grimauld Place. Orion unlocks the door and they go inside. Sirius runs up to his room and locks the door. He slumps on his bed and sighs. It's going to be a long week.

James walks over to his mum.  
Euphemia: Hello James. How are you?  
James: Great Mum.  
Euphemia: James Fleamont Potter what the hell is that mark on your neck?  
James: I'll tell you when we get home.  
Euphemia: Okay.  
They disapperate and land in Potter Mannor's kitchen.  
Fleamont: James!  
James: Hello Dad.  
Fleamont: What is that on your neck?  
Euphemia: Yes. We're home now.  
James: It's a hickie on top of a hickie.  
Fleamont: From what I've heard none of the girls like you.  
James: Who said it was a girl that gave me it?  
Fleamont: And that means?  
James: It must have been a guy or some guys that gave me it.  
Euphemia: Will you just get to the point?  
James: I'm bi.  
Fleamont: Who made you realise?  
James: The two guys that I call my boyfriends.  
Euphemia: You have two boyfriends?  
James: Yeah.  
Fleamont: James you know that cheating on someone is bad.  
James: I am not cheating on anyone.  
Euphemia: Then how do you have two boyfriends?  
James: It's called a three way relationship or a three way mateship.  
Fleamont: Mateship?  
James: They are both my creature mates. I'm a submissive Neko.  
Euphemia: So they are your dominants?  
James: Yeah. 

*Time Skip*  
The Potters are sat around the dinning table having dinner.  
Fleamont: James tell us about your boyfriends.  
James: You could probably guess who they are if you thought about this summer.  
Euphemia: Okay.  
James: One is an animagus the other is a...  
Fleamont: Werewolf.  
James: I was going to say a neat freak who folds his socks but that works to.  
Euphemia: So Fleamont who do we know that is a werewolf?  
Fleamont: Hmmmm. Remus Lupin?  
Euphemia: No. He knows what's good for him.  
James: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?  
Fleamont: Well you have inherited my talent for trouble.  
Euphemia: I think you mean your addiction to detention.  
Fleamont: That too. 


	3. Re-United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys see each other again after a week apart.

James hears a "pop" and runs outside.  
Sirius: Jamie!  
James: Hi Siri.  
They hug.  
Sirius: Missed you.  
James: Missed you too.  
They kiss.  
Sirius: Is Moony here yet?  
James: No.  
They hear a "pop" and turn around.  
James: Remmy!  
Remus: Hi Jamie. Hi Siri.  
He hugs and kisses both of them.  
James: Rome tomorrow!  
Sirius: I can't wait.  
Remus: Neither can I.  
James: My parents know by the way.  
Remus: How'd they find out.  
James: I'll tell you later. Right now I want no need food.  
Remus and Sirius roll their eyes.  
Sirius: You and your stomach, Jamie.  



	4. When in Rome...Have a family Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' parents throw a fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MissPotterEvansx for reminding me that this story existed. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sirius: What's the plan for today?  
They are back in their room after breakfast.  
James: Let's explore.  
Remus: Can't we just do nothing all day?  
Sirius: How about we explore then after lunch we come back here and see what happens. *wink*  
The werewolf and the Neko nod enthusiastically.  
Sirius: Lets go then my loves.  
He grabs their hands and pulls the out of the room.

They are on a street not far from the hotel, heading back after lunch.  
Regulus: Sirius?  
Sirius, Remus and James all turn around. They get a bit tangled up in each other's arms. Once they get themselves sorted they are faced with Regulus, Orion and Wallaburga Black.  
Wallaburga: Well, well if it isn't the person I'm ashamed to call my son.  
Sirius: Jamie, Remmy, it's the people I'm ashamed to call my family.  
James and Remus laugh.  
Sirius: Come on loves. We need to get back to the hotel.  
Wallaburga: Oh no you don't.  
Sirius: Oh yes I do.  
He grabs James and Remus' hands and they disapperate.


	5. Why Jamie has a sore arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin knows any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied smut

They land in their room.  
James: Fucking hell that was close.  
Instead of the agreement he thought he would get there is total silence.  
James: Oops.  
Sirius: You know the rules Jamie.  
Remus: Naughty boys get punished.

Sirius, Remus and James enter the dinning room and look around for James' parents. Euphemia waves at them. They walk over to the senior Potters and sit down. James winces ever so slightly.  
Euphemia: You alright James?  
James: Yep everything's fine.  
Fleamont: If you say so.  
Euphemia: Are you sure?  
She glares at the three seventeen year old boys.  
Sirius: All I'm saying is that your son needs to watch his language.  
James puts his head on the table in embarrassment.  
Fleamont: You kinky little shits.  
Euphemia: Fleamont!  
Fleamont: What? I'm simply stating facts.  
Euphemia: I'm sure James does not want to discuss his sex life over dinner.  
James: *head still on the table* I never want to discuss my sex life.  



	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train ride to school. Not much more to it.

The three boys wave goodbye to the Potters and get onto the train.  
Remus: I'll see you two arse wipes later.  
He kisses them both goodbye and walks to the prefect's compartment. The only person in there is Lily. He sits down opposite her.  
Remus: Hi Lils.  
Lily: Hi Moony. How was your summer?  
Remus: Wonderful. You?  
Lily: I'm pregnant.  
Remus: Congrats. It's Josh's right?  
Lily: Of course it is. Got any good gossip? I've got a banger.  
Remus: A bit but tell me yours first.  
Lily: Sev's out with Lucius Malfoy.  
Remus: Since when?  
Lily: Sev didn't get chance to tell me. He was fire calling whilst his father was out and he was home early. All I know is that they're having twins.  
Remus: Isn't Lucius a submissive Veela?  
Lily: Yeah. Where'd you hear that?  
Remus: Regulus.  
Lily: Same. What's your gossip?  
Remus: Pads has been disowned.  
Lily: *sigh* What happened?  
Remus: The Potters took the three of us to Rome...  
Lily: Let me guess. Pads' parents saw you?  
Remus: Yep.


	7. Joshua Whitfield Thinks He's Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not and yes that is the best I could come up with. Peter and Frank find out about Remus, Sirius and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in twenty-four hours. Who she?

It's after dinner. Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Frank are in the Gryffindor common room with a Huflepuff visitor by the name of Josh Whitfield.  
Remus: How was everyone's holidays?  
Sirius: Mine was...  
Remus: Sirius be quiet. I know. I was there.  
James: Rome was...  
He trails off with a look from Remus.  
Josh: I ship it.  
Remus: Joshua if you want to see the day your children are born I would suggest shutting up.  
Josh: Calm down. It was a joke.  
Sirius: It's also full moon tomorrow night so I wouldn't.  
Josh: Sorry.  
Frank: Lets change the subject.  
James: Yeah.  
Sirius: Are you staying in the head girl's suite with Lily, Josh?  
Josh: Yep. Prongs, Pads are you guys staying with Moony?  
Sirius: What do you mean?  
Josh: Oh just that Lily tells me everything.  
Frank: What?  
Josh: Pads, Moony and Prongs are a thing.  
Peter walks up stairs.  
Frank: Don't worry about it guys. Go to bed and I'll talk to him.  
Josh: Well that went well.  
James: Yep.  
Remus: Frank's right. It's getting late and we've got class tomorrow lets go to bed.  
With that that the four *cough* six *cough* of them head to their rooms.


	8. Rockefeller Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Siri wake up to a song that didn't come out till 2009 (great year for music BTW).
> 
> Lyrics  
Song: Rockefeller Street  
Artist: Getter Jaani  
Source: Metro Lyrics

Record Player: Daylight is fading away, night silhouettes in the sky  
LED lights are flashing on towers  
It's Manhattan's magical time  
Ballerinas dancing the Swan Lake  
On a river made of diamonds and pearls  
Everything's a little bit weird now  
Because tonight, it is showtime  
In the middle of the street life  
All we celebrate are good times  
Because tonight, it is showtime  
Come and walk with me  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Everything is more than surreal  
Alright, alright, alright  
Let's go, let's go  
Oldschool Hollywood stars  
Party cinderellas are here  
They move like computer game heroes  
Because they know it is showtime  
In the middle of the street life  
All they celebrate are good times  
Because tonight it is showtime  
So let's keep movin' on  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Everything is more than surreal  
So let's keep movin' on  
Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is  
Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
Time is right to celebrate good times  
Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is  
Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
Time is right to celebrate the good times  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Everything is more than surreal  
So let's keep movin' on  
Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is  
Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
Time is right to celebrate the good times  
We're singing  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
We're singing  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Everything is more than surreal  
Sirius shoves his head under a pillow.  
James: First of all why? Second of all why?  
Remus: Arses out of bed. Time to go to breakfast.  
James suddenly springs up and runs into the bathroom. Remus and Sirius run after him. James throws up into the toilet.  
Remus: Looks like we're paying Poppy a visit before breakfast.  
They help Jamie up and hug him. Remus flicks his hand and everything returns to normal. ¾ of the Marauders go into the hospital wing.  
Poppy: What's happened now?  
Remus: James threw up.  
Poppy: Lie down James and sit down you two.  
They do as she says. Poppy runs some spells on James and finds exactly what she had expected.  
Poppy: Well gentlemen some congratulations are in order.  
James: Wait. I'm pregnant?  
Poppy: With twins.  
Remus: But what about...  
Poppy: Everything will be perfectly normal.  
Remus: They're school year is going to be so fucked.  
Sirius: Lily and Josh's children and Sev and Luc's children.  



	9. Regulus Black is very funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus finds out about the twins.

Sirius: OI REGULUS!!!!  
Regulus: WHAT?!!!  
Sirius: NEDD TO TALK TO YOU!!!  
They both get up and walk out of the great hall.  
Regulus: What do you need to talk to me about?  
Sirius: *in Regulus' ear* You're going to be an uncle.  
Regulus: You're joking.  
Sirius: I'm not.  
Regulus: Congratulations. Who knows?  
Sirius: No one other than us, Poppy, Moony and Prongs.  
Regulus: Cool. Mother and Father are going to be extremely pissed.  
Sirius: Why?  
Regulus: I made a bet with them.  
Sirius: What was it?  
Regulus: If you ever have kids they have to eat various things that are rather unpleasant to them.  
Sirius: Not American pickles.  
Regulus: Yes American pickles.  
Sirius: You, little brother, are a genius. And you're probably going to get disowned for that.  
Regulus: They agreed to all the various unpleasant things because they were **so** confident.  
Sirius: Yeah they're gonna be pissed, especially because it's twins.  
Regulus: You do realise that I am going to spoil them.  
Sirius: I wouldn't expect anything other.  
Regulus: Luc and Sev are having twins as well.  
Sirius: I know. Lily and Josh are also having twins.  
Regulus: I wonder who's going to retire just before they start here.  
Sirius: That would be very pointed.  
Regulus: It would but when did Hogwarts teachers bubble wrap anything?  
Sirius: Point.


End file.
